The Dark One: Rebirth
by queenofspades72
Summary: Sequel to "The Dark One." As Emma descends into a world she doesn't understand, Henry and Regina team up to try to fix everything, and James and Snow experience trouble in paradise. Regina's destiny seems to ever-involve saving Emma.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to everyone for all of the wonderful reviews. Just a hint, the more reviews, the faster I update (*cough* not extortion at all *cough* ;) ) 3

Emma dropped the gun, hands shaking. She turned to face Regina.

Regina gasped as she watched Emma's eyes visibly darken until the irises were as dark as the pupils themselves. She backed away slowly, barely registering the shouted voices outside. Or what used to be outside, before the house itself faded into the blackness.

…

Henry was still at the door. He watched the world before him unravel, being rubbed out of existence much as an oasis as one approaches in the desert. Storybrooke, the most elaborate mirage anyone could have conceived, ceased to exist.

…

Regina felt the change sit heavy on the air. Every breath seemed to suffocate her. She gasped as her hair grew in length, her attire in grandeur. A mob of angry ex-Storybrooke residents burst through the door to find the Evil Queen and the Dark One staring at each other with horror. They had come to take Regina, and so she went calmly, with a sort of solemn acceptance.

Emma, for her part, was not quiet. She threatened the citizens who captured the queen. She surged toward them, screaming obscenities, eyes glazed and teeth gritted. She looked like she could kill; she _had_killed.

"What should we do?" and other things were mumbled amongst the crowd. James—King James—stepped into the room, a sense of regal authority accompanying him.

He took in Emma, sadly. "Take her too," he ordered, and the citizens complied. They dragged both women into the night before Henry could offer any protest.

Someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up into Mary Margaret's, or rather, Snow White's, eyes. She offered him a sympathetic smile. "Henry," she said affectionately.

He whirled around to bury his face in her side. She hugged the boy as he sobbed. "Come on. Let's get you to the palace."

…

Regina stretched and groaned. Was it really morning again? She had no concept of time ever since she had been locked up.

Her desire to keep her eyes closed was overwhelmed by the smell of some sort of food in the air. Regina opened her eyes to find a bowl of broth on the small stand next to the bed. The bed and that tiny table—if you could call it that—were the only two pieces of furniture in the room. Regina took in her surroundings again, wincing as she did. In a sickeningly ironic twist, the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room were covered in mirrors, pieced together to make an almost solid sheet covering every surface. That alone was enough to make one go crazy. The fact that the mirrors also contained Regina's magic only added to the horror of the situation. She hadn't seen her son in days, and she vaguely registered occasionally being concerned for Emma's safety as well.

Regina contemplated that often: the last scene in Storybrooke. Emma had been well aware of the consequences, but she had shot Mr. Gold anyway. To save Regina—and Henry, of course.

Regina shook her head. It seemed as if the two of them would never stop saving one another—or owing one another.

Registering that the soup must be getting cold, Regina grabbed the bowl and settled back on her bed. Closing her eyes to shut out the hideous room, she lifted the first spoonful to her mouth.

…

Even though Henry had pictured the return to the fairytale land thousands of times in his dreams and daydreams, this was never one of the outcomes he had envisioned. He had never imagined anything short of a happy ending awaiting him, and certainly had not expected the complicated monstrosity that had developed.

In short, he was distraught.

And as much as Snow and James—his grandparents—tried to cheer him up, he could not be consoled. He wanted to see either, or ideally, both of his moms, but it wasn't allowed. His royal family claimed it was too dangerous.

Did they not remember all of the good that Emma and Regina had done recently? Could you really condemn them for their wickedness without considering the rest of the story?

Henry shook his head. _He_ had been the one in Storybrooke who had argued very plainly that the line between good and evil was solid, that the world was black and white. But near the end, he had begun to see the shades of grey. And they prevailed even stronger here than ever before… for him anyway.

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Henry yelled vaguely, although he couldn't say that he even cared who was on the other side.

Snow White entered. "Time for supper, Henry. Won't you join us?" She asked sweetly… almost sympathetically. Henry knew she was trying, anyway.

"No thanks," he mumbled.

Snow stepped in further, grabbing his hand she led him out of the room. "You have to eat, Henry." She admonished slightly.

Henry just sighed.

…

At supper, James did his best to cheer his grandson up. He spoke of the lessons Henry could now partake in: riding, hunting, and so on. Things he thought any young boy would be absolutely thrilled to learn. But it only seemed to make Henry more gloomy. James exchanged a glance with Snow across the table.

Snow leaned forward, looking Henry in the eye. "Sweetheart, what can we do for you to make you feel better?"

Henry wasted no time with his request: "Let me see my moms."

Snow sighed. "Henry, you know we can't do that. It's too dangerous…"

Henry sunk even deeper into his seat.

James reached over and covered Snow's hand with his own. "Maybe…"

Henry looked up hopefully, while Snow shot him a glare, pulling her hand back. "Maybe what, James?!" she asked somewhat incredulously.

"Darling, maybe he could go see one of them. Just one. With company, of course, to ensure his safety." James reached down to touch his sword, "I can accompany him."

"And which of his moms do you suggest? Which is the lesser of two evils?" Snow hissed.

James fixed her with a hard look, admonishing her silently for talking of Henry's mothers that way in his presence. He glanced over to Henry, before pushing forward. "Emma is in a bit of a state right now. I suggest Henry go visit Regina. She has been fairly compliant, and I think it would be good for both of them."

Snow got up and left the table. James looked after her briefly, concerned, but looked back to Henry as he began to speak, "Do you mean it? Can I really go see my mom?"

"Henry, we truly just want you to be happy. And if that's what it takes…"

Henry leapt up and hugged James. "When can we go?!"

"We'll go first thing tomorrow. For now, you must get your sleep. Go on."

Henry ran excitedly from the table. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

…

That night, Henry retrieved his book from underneath his bed. He hadn't bothered to look at it since they had been transported to Fairytale Land, but he wanted to understand this place he now found himself in better… before seeing his mother the first time. So he decided to read himself to sleep, much as he had done several times in Storybrooke. If he imagined hard enough, Henry could almost believe that he was scared Regina would barge in any second to discover him leafing through the forbidden literature. He smiled.

Henry flipped to the end of the book, and noticed pages there he hadn't seen before. Pages that detailed the events of the last few weeks. Pages that further explored the situation in which Henry now found himself. And pages that looked toward the future.

Henry gasped in horror when he read them. He had been so certain his predicament could not get worse.

He was wrong.

…

Henry dragged James out of bed before the sun was even up the next morning. The king groaned; if it had been anyone but his grandson, there might have been more dire consequences.

James led the boy up to Regina's room, just a floor above their own in the grand castle. Before he unlocked the door, he fixed Henry with a stern gaze and knelt down to his level. "I'm going to give you some alone time with your mom. But I'll be right outside. Shout if anything is amiss, promise?"

"Why would you do that?" Henry sounded astonished.

James stood up, looking down at Henry sadly. "Because it's what you want. And you deserve that." He turned the key in the lock, ushering Henry in. "Don't be long," he whispered after him. Then James shut the door firmly.

His mom was asleep when Henry walked in. "Mom!" he hissed.

Regina stirred. It had been several days since she had actually spoken with another human being. Henry's voice immediately lifted her from her slumber, and as her eyes shot open, Henry tackled her, hugging her. Regina's eyes filled with tears as she sat up and hugged back fiercely, like she would never let go.

Regina chuckled lightly, wiping her eyes. "Why is it that every time I see you these days, it's such an emotional meeting?" she joked.

Henry laughed. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you, darling. Have they been treating you well? Taking care of you?" She lifted his chin up forcing Henry's eyes to meet hers.

Henry wrinkled his nose. "Of course. It's Snow White and Prince Charming." He tossed back as though that were obvious.

Regina winced slightly. She _was_ glad to hear they were taking good care of Henry, but it still hurt slightly that he assumed that they would simply because he firmly placed them in the category of "good."

Regina looked her son over. He looked so handsome in the clothes of her realm—so regal. Henry could very well have been born here. He was a natural royal. It was then that she noticed he was clutching his fairytale book to his chest. "Why did you bring that?" she asked; Henry detected the distaste in her voice.

"Because it's changed. And I was afraid if I didn't bring it you wouldn't believe me."

"What changed?"

Henry snuggled up against his mother in bed, laying the book open across their laps. He opened to the final pages, explaining as he pointed out the words and pictures. "Emma was the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was a kid whose parents were the perfect example of good by themselves, and of true love when together. "

Regina sighed. "Meaning…?"

"I'm getting there!" He nudged his mom's shoulder lightly as admonishment for being so impatient. "Because of her parents, Emma, inside, is as good as you can be. Now Emma is also the Dark One because she shot Mr. Gold. That's as evil as you can be."

"Henry," she said lightly, "Emma can't be both thoroughly good and evil."

"_Exactly_!" he exclaimed, glad that she had caught on so quickly. "That's the problem. Right now she has these two competing forces inside of her."

"So… what?" Regina still wasn't following.

Henry looked up to his mom, completely serious and solemn. "If one side or the other doesn't win out, and soon… she will die."

Regina gasped. Henry flipped to the next page in the book to prove his point. She examined the text and pictures of the page over and over, but the truth was there plain as day.

"We _have_ to find a way to save her." Henry looked up to his mom again, as if asking for guidance.

Regina knew he was right. They would have to find a way to save Emma… again. And this time it wouldn't be as simple as stepping in front of a bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White took a deep breath to steel herself as she descended into the darkened chamber. Every day since Fairytale Land had reemerged, she had subjected herself to this torture. It was necessary. It made her feel less guilty.

The despondent blonde's eyes listlessly took in the queen as Snow approached the bars that separated them. Even sedated, Emma stood up quickly and began raving. Snow sucked in a breath.

This place had never appeared so harsh and cruel when it had been Rumplestiltskin's fate in question. Snow listened to her daughter's threats, sadly. Regina had taken her daughter's childhood away from Snow. And now she had taken her very sanity. Snow allowed the rage to rush in, Emma's taunts and cruelties relegated to the background.

…

Henry hadn't been the same since leaving Regina's room. James wanted to ask him about it, but he also respected his privacy. If Henry wished to share what he had experienced with his mom, he would do so when he felt it was appropriate.

James had guided Henry back to his room where the boy immediately fell back to sleep. Assuming he had even slept in the first place. Henry had looked absolutely exhausted.

Taking in the sleeping boy's appearance, considering all he had gone through in the past couple of weeks, James decided that if Henry failed to confide in him within the next few days, he would go to Regina directly. Snow wouldn't be happy about that, but wasn't it more important that the king look out for his grandson's well-being?

He shook his head. He didn't remember _this_ _world_ being so complicated.

…

Regina laid on her bed, eyes closed. To anyone else, it would appear that she was sleeping. She was wide awake, in fact fairly certain that she would never be able to sleep again. Not until all of this was resolved, anyway. The ex-queen was simply determined to shut out the mocking room, as well as the horror of the situation.

Emma was going to die.

Unless they could figure out some way for good to win out over evil. Or evil to win out over good, but that obviously wasn't ideal. Well, not for Snow and James anyway. Regina smirked momentarily.

But what could be done?

Regina cursed that damn book for about the millionth time since she had learned of its existence. Like one of those bloated politicians from the former world, it had pointed out all of the flaws in their situation without offering up one decent solution.

…

Henry awoke around noon. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and a moment more to convince himself it wasn't all just some terrible nightmare.

He remembered the look on his mother's face that morning… one of utter helplessness. It was clear she had no idea what to do—how to purge Emma of the good or the evil.

Henry pulled his book from under his bed. He supposed he didn't really need to hide it anymore, but it still felt wrong to leave the sacred text out in the open for anyone's prying eyes. Thumbing through the pages, Henry again encountered the end of the story. He had truly thought—had thoroughly hoped, anyway—that the pages might have updated again with a solution. But just as in Storybrooke where the book had spoken of Emma, it pointed to a vague solution without any further explanation regarding _how_ to get there.

Henry sighed. No one in this world knew more about magic and curses than Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen. Well, Rumplestiltskin was dead, and, as unhelpful as she was, Henry began to wonder if the Evil Queen wasn't dead as well.

It was the first time he could recall wishing that the Evil Queen's dark side reemerge.

…

Emma felt as though her insides were being ripped apart. She raged against the bars that encased her, but no one was around to hear. She collapsed to her knees weeping bitterly.

…

Snow stood outside, almost disbelieving the incredible beauty of this world. It still took her breath away.

A small hand fit tentatively into hers. She looked down to see her grandson looking up at her, a troubled look in his eyes.

"Henry," she said affectionately. The queen would have said more… but she had no clue what to say to the boy.

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring our world. Do you like it?"

"Umm, well. It is pretty." Henry's nose wrinkled. "There are things I really don't like about it though."

Snow squeezed his hand lovingly. "It's not usually this complicated, you know."

"But it is now." He looked down. Henry had come outside with the thought of confiding in Snow, but he could see it in her eyes. It would drive her over the edge to learn of her daughter's imminent death.

"We aren't going to give up on Emma, Henry. There has to be a way to fix her…"

"And what about my mom?" He asked, even though he knew the truth.

"She's beyond help, Henry." She knelt down to his level. "You know that. You tried to tell us that in Storybrooke, remember?"

"Snow!" James said sharply as he approached, catching only the end of their conversation, but still concerned about how her words would affect Henry.

Snow threw a glance to James, and then looked back at Henry.

"So what will happen to her?" The little boy asked.

Snow shrugged. "She'll be tried for her crimes. Henry, she did curse the entire land. Regina's…" she shuddered, "evil."

"That's enough!" James exclaimed. He swept Henry up, carrying him inside. Placing the boy just inside the door, he looked into Henry's eyes and said, "Run up to your room for a while, Henry. I'll be up to see you soon." He shut the door and turned back to talk to Snow.

"Why the hell are you making this so hard for him?" James was furious.

Snow shrunk back. She couldn't recall ever being on the receiving end of the king's wrath. Certainly not to this degree. "He's lost sight of who Regina is."

"No, I think you have. Or, at least, you have lost sight of who _his mother_has become." He stepped forward and grabbed Snow's hands in his own. "Don't sacrifice your relationship with your grandson, too."

"I'm not!" Snow jerked out of his grasp.

"You are, even if you don't mean to. He loves his mother. Don't think for a minute you'll convince him otherwise." James turned on his heel, leaving a stunned Snow White behind him.

…

James entered Henry's room to find him curled up on his bed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. The king sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Henry's back soothingly.

"It's okay, shhh, I know, I know." James said soothingly. He wasn't sure when he had taken up the mantle of "mother," but he knew Henry needed one right now.

Henry whirled to face him, clearly very upset. "No! No, you _don't_ know. She's going to die!"

"Henry, Snow was exaggerating. Regina might be confined, or sent into isolation for the duration of her life, but we will never separate the two of you permanently—and certainly not through death."

Even though James had misunderstood, Henry felt slightly relieved. "Not my mother. Emma. She's going to die." He looked down, sadly. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Why—why would she die?!" James looked incredulous.

Henry got out his book and explained the situation to his grandfather as he had to his mother.

In the end, James stared at Henry, wide-eyed and bewildered. He pulled Henry into a comforting hug, then backed away.

James sighed. "It's too bad we don't know Emma's true love. I'm sure his kiss could break this curse."

Henry gasped. How had he overlooked something _so_ simple? "Except… I _do_ know…"

…

It was midnight. Snow had long ago gone to sleep, exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the day. James snuck out of the room to meet Henry outside of Regina's room, as planned. He let the boy in, and then snuck back to bed.

…

Emma's breathing was becoming labored. She clutched her chest and blackness licked the edges of her vision.

…

Regina heard the click of the door and opened her eyes. "Henry!" This time she got up, and swept him off his feet into a hug. She carried him over to her bed and dropped him unceremoniously.

Henry laughed. "Hey!" he yelled, but grinned.

"You're in a much better mood than last time," Regina observed.

"Yeah, well. Let's just say I figured out how to save Emma."

Regina's eyebrow arched, even as she smiled at her son with pride. Of course he had figured it out. She sat on the bed next to him conspiratorially. "What must we do?"

"True love's kiss." Henry said simply.

Regina facepalmed. Damn the 28 years in Storybrooke for making her forget even the simplest of antidotes. "Wait." She thought for a second. "Who?" Regina looked at Henry quizzically.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You, duh."

"Oh, Henry. I'm _not_ Emma's true love. What would make you say that?"

Henry sighed. He had _just_ _spent_ several hours earlier today convincing James that Regina was the solution; did _no one_ _else_ see this but him? "Can we just say that you saved her and she saved you without having to go into all of the details? Because I'm kind of tired…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No, Henry, I need to understand this."

Henry groaned. "You took a bullet for her. She became the Dark One for you. You became good for her. She became evil for you. God, is it really_that_ difficult?"

"Henry, I think you should go to bed."

"Just… consider it? Please?"

"I will, Henry. I promise."

…

The next morning, Regina awoke on the floor of her room. She had walked Henry to the door the night before, and after he left, she had simply collapsed against the wall, sliding to the floor.

Regina replayed the last time she had seen Emma over and over in her head. The caring looks, the words, the simple actions—gentle caresses and lingering touches. But could it all really add up to true love?

Regina shook her head. She certainly had deep, caring feelings for the blonde. But she had never allowed herself to consider much beyond that.

Perhaps that was all that mattered, really. She _did care_ about Emma. And because of that, she would try Henry's plan even though she didn't think it would work.

To rescue Emma.

…

James had contemplated the repercussions of what he was about to do all day. He wasn't going _directly_ against Snow White. That would be foolish. But he sure as hell wasn't about to sit by as his daughter died, either.

He could have just explained it all to her, he supposed. Except she would never believe it. Oh, she might believe the part about Emma dying if something major didn't occur soon. But Emma's true love being Regina? That detail would certainly kill her. So James had remained covert.

Even now, as he slipped into Regina's room.

Regina looked up from her spot on the floor. "James? What are _you_doing here?"

James glanced back at the door, nervously. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time."

"Has Henry told you?"

"Yes. It's hard for me to believe. But I can't just stand by as my daughter dies."

Regina looked up at the king with new respect. He was willing to put aside old rivalries for Emma's sake. Well, if he could do it, then she certainly could. "And Snow?"

"She has no idea. It—it would kill her. Are you really Emma's true love?"

Regina sighed. "Hell if I know. But Henry's been right about everything else, so…"

James smirked at this, and Regina actually smiled. "Very well." He looked down. "You know I can't let you go, though, right?"

Regina's face contorted with rage before she could attempt to control it. "Why ARE you here then?"

James placed his hand on the ex-queen's shoulder and looked her squarely in the eyes. He then handed her something folded up in a blanket. "I can't let a prisoner go. But this should help."

He turned around and walked through the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Regina opened the blanket. She gasped when she saw what lay inside. How had James come into possession of her prized hand mirror?

She lifted it, and it gleamed. With this, her magic would work in this room. At least for a little while.

"Take me to Emma."

With those words, she was swept through the mirror, emerging from a puddle in Rumplestiltskin's cell.

…

James entered Henry's room. It was late, but Henry was awake, as the king had anticipated. He sat next to the boy in bed as he explained what he had done. Henry wanted to rush down to see Emma right away, but James refused. If Emma was better, he would see her in the morning. Free.

James left the room, and Henry settled back happily. Maybe he could actually sleep tonight.

…

Regina rushed over to Emma when she caught sight of the blonde hunched over in a corner. She had just touched her shoulder when Emma seemed to find a renewed strength. The blonde threw Regina off of her, snarling. She got up, and stalked her way over the where Regina had landed.

Clearly Emma had deteriorated further than Regina could have ever anticipated.

Emma's eyes were alight with fury, and it was apparent she was intent on killing the brunette when she reached her.

But Regina had her magic. Using it, she levitated Emma before pinning her against the wall. Regina walked over to her. She bit out, "Now, dear, is that really any way to treat someone who's just trying to help you?"

Emma looked confused for a minute, finally taking in Regina with something akin to recognition. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, and she struggled against the brunette, who now had her pinned against the wall with just her body.

Regina grabbed Emma's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. She could see Emma's struggle in them—the good versus evil that Henry had spoken of. "I'm sorry." Regina whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma's own.

Emma struggled for a few seconds before she went limp.

Regina backed away, not certain what to expect when her eyes sought Emma's own.

Emma's eyes rolled back into her head before snapping back to meet Regina's.

The brunette gasped. Emma had clearly been consumed by the Dark One.


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina," Emma breathed, smiling lightly.

Regina gasped as she looked into the blonde's eyes. The irises blackened to match her soul. She took a step backwards before she clutched her chest and fell to the ground, then disappeared completely.

…

The heavy sound of boots meeting stone resounded through the hallway as James marched toward Regina's room. The king had just visited his daughter in her cell in the dungeon, and now was determined to demand an explanation for her odd behavior from the woman he had allowed to see her—to "save" her.

When he had gone to see Emma, only a few hours after he had granted Regina permission and a means to do so as well, he had expected the Emma from Storybrooke, or, at the very least, the raving Emma with whom he had become familiar over the last week. Instead, the former sheriff greeted him with a calm, cool smile—a downright evil grin. Passion swirled in her expression, but it was held inward. She reminded him very much of the former evil queen.

James shook his head as though to clear it, and jammed the key into the lock on Regina's door. When he entered, he saw the brunette on the floor, moaning, clutching her beloved mirror which now lay in broken shards.

James rushed to her side before turning her over. She was alive, but in a great deal of pain, it seemed. "What happened?" he hissed at her.

Regina's eyes opened at once, but focused on the mirrors on the ceiling rather than meet Charming's gaze. "I saved her," she said in a pained tone. "Just like you wanted me to."

"Ha!" the king allowed the anger than had perpetuated his movement through the hallway to return. "You've made my daughter into a greater evil than has ever been captured within the confines of that dungeon—and you want to tell me you _saved_ her?"

Regina pushed off the ground and walked unsteadily to the nearest wall—unsteadily, but with purpose. She slammed her hand against a mirror at random, and seemed satisfied when it splintered easily. "I… DID… save her. All of the good may have been siphoned from her, but at least the threat of impending death has been removed. Surely you're not so selfish as to have missed that." She turned at that point, casting an unfocused look his way that made him gasp. It was as though the former evil queen were seeing someone else… if she was seeing anyone at all.

James stood up fully before striding over to Regina. He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to focus on him. "Don't think we're done," he spat before storming from the room.

Regina just smirked lightly, whispering after him, "My dear, we have only just begun."

…

James knew he didn't have much time. At some point, Snow would find out what had happened. He cared very much for his daughter, and he knew his wife did as well, but the truth of the matter was that neither of them knew how to help her. How to fix her. And Snow would not take kindly to his attempts to do so behind her back.

So James did the only logical thing. He sought out his grandson for advice. Sitting on Henry's bed, James had just finished explaining the events of the evening.

"True love's kiss didn't work?" Henry looked mortified.

"Well, according to your mom, it did. It saved Emma from being torn between the conflicting sides."

"But now she's all evil."

James sighed. "Does your book tell you anything else that could help us fix this?"

Henry retrieved his book from under the bed, and flipped through the pages. He let out a growl of frustration as he skimmed over the final pages once more, then shoved the book into his grandfather's hands. "See for yourself."

James scanned the pages before rubbing his temple. "The answer has to be somewhere."

"Only one person can save her, you know. Even if true love's kiss didn't work completely, only the evil queen will know enough about magic to figure this out."

"What are you saying, Henry?" James set the book down and looked back at his grandson thoughtfully—tiredly.

"My mom is the only one who can help her—but not from where she is."

"We already tried this."

"She needs more time!"

James sighed again. Snow would never forgive him for this. He pressed a metal key into Henry's hand before meeting his eyes. "Do what you think is best." Then the king turned and left.

…

The next morning, Snow was at the table early for breakfast. James approached, and then attempted to withdraw as he noted pure fury simmering behind her features.

"What happened to my daughter?!"

James sat heavily in his chair, dreading the conversation ahead.

…

Henry tiptoed down the long hallway before reaching his destination. He quietly placed the key in the lock, and turned it until it clicked. Once inside, though, it was evident he was in a hurry.

"Mom."

"Henry!" Regina rushed forward to hug her son.

"No time for this. We have to go now!"

"But—Henry."

"Now!" He shouted before he could change his mind. He grabbed her hand, and Regina reveled at the feeling of her son's palm against hers before she fully understood his urgency. "This is the only way to help Emma, Mom. But we have to go now. Before Snow White finds us."

Regina nodded, and allowed herself to be led quickly from the room.

…

"Guards!"

"No Snow—wait!"

"Take him out of my sight."

The guards rushed to either side of James before looking at Snow, confused. "Your Majesty—he's the king!"

"Dare you question me!" Snow's eyes gleamed with malice. She met James' eye before continuing. "I don't know this man. Not anymore."

The guards seized James reluctantly, and with no small amount of confusion. As they started to lead him away, Snow yelled out "Stop!"

James looked up, gratefully, assuming incorrectly she had changed her mind.

"Where is Henry?" Her tone conveyed suspicion. "He was supposed to have breakfast with us this morning…" she trailed off at the guilty look in James' eyes. He never was very good at deceiving her. "What did you do?" she punctuated slowly, before waving to the guards to be off with him.

Then Snow turned, and headed purposefully upstairs toward Regina's room.

Upon finding it empty, she marched straight for the dungeon.

…

Emma looked up as her mother entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" she bit out harshly. While Emma wasn't certain what was going on, she did know that she was being held captive against her will. And that she cared for Henry and Regina. These two truths motivated her every thought and word.

"Now, Emma. Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"You were my mother in Storybrooke. You are NOT my mother here," Emma spat.

"Oh Emma. You could at least PRETEND to care about someone."

"I do. I care about Henry. And Regina. But not about you or James."

Snow flinched, before smiling slightly. "Well, it appears they don't care about you, Emma. They left. Not too long ago. Henry apparently helped Regina escape. But it SEEMS," here she paused as though deep in thought, "that they forgot to bring you. Pity."

Emma's rage flickered in her eyes, the flames of anger licking at her soul.

"Of course… if I let you out of here… and you found and brought them back to me… you could go free."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't just run off and never return to you again?"

"Because I know when someone's vengeance will win out against practicality. And, darling, if you do not… I _will_ find them. And kill them."

Emma gasped. She was upset, hurt, and angry that Henry and Regina had left without her. But she still didn't want them to die. Emma seethed, the fury licking at her soul, and now, her heart. "I will do as you ask, then. But Snow?"

"Hmm?"

"If you harm them, I will kill you. Slowly. And painfully. Don't doubt it."

And as Snow unlocked the cage that encased her daughter and saw the evil that encased her heart, she brooked no doubt that THAT was a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

As Emma trudged through the thick forest on foot, she found herself conflicted. She was carrying only the provisions her mother—no, Snow White—had packed for her, which included some food, water, and a brief map of her surroundings. On one hand, she seethed at the thought of being dumped once again by a set of parents who had now abandoned her to a strange world for the second time in her life. On the other, there was no way in hell she could have dealt with Snow any longer than she already had.

To top it all off, she hadn't even been provided a horse, so she would have to figure out her way through this obscure land on foot. Emma remained coolly furious. At Snow, at James for not talking sense into his wife,

… at Regina and Henry for leaving her. She should have known. Everyone left. They always left. So what was she doing trying to find them?

She sighed, settling herself heavily on a nearby boulder. The past week had flown by too fast to make sense, and her current mental state wasn't helping at all. It was as though something was inhibiting her ability to see others' point of view, and so she could only act in her own selfish interests. Could only think about how her actions and others' would affect her. Not that that was drastically different from how she had lived her whole life, but Storybrooke had just begun to transform her when everything fell to pieces. And now here she was. Once again searching for answers.

This time as the Dark One.

…

"Mom, where are we going?" Henry glanced up at Regina expectantly. She looked every bit the Evil Queen as she trudged onward through the forest slightly ahead of him, and honestly, the brisk pace was starting to get to the young boy.

Regina had taken the lead as soon as she'd understood Henry's urgency in running from the castle. And the dark-haired woman had been relentless and furious in her pace and demeanor ever since. But now she glanced back, seeing Henry struggling, and forced herself to stop to make them rest for a bit.

"We're going to find someone who can help us help Emma," Regina stated simply. She knew that wouldn't be enough for her curious boy, and was proved right when he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I know someone who might be able to help us. But we're going to have to proceed incredibly cautiously, Henry. Discretion is key."

"I can manage," Henry scoffed, _as if he HADN'T spent the last year organizing and carrying out a delicate operation of his own._

Regina knelt down to Henry's level. She placed a hand on each of his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Henry, I mean it. We're not fooling around with forces in a book anymore."

"I know, Mom. I knew then, and I know now." Henry sucked in a breath as he, for the first time in a while, met her gaze with a look of trust. "This is real life."

…

Snow groaned as she turned over in bed, clutching her head furiously. She'd gone to sleep the night before with a headache, one that evidently was not going away any time soon. Part of her missed Storybrooke, if for no other reason than the 'modern' medicine. The only other successful remedy for headaches in the past had been her stepmother's soothing, and quite literally magical, touch. Snow shook her head. She didn't want to think about that—not now.

The Queen rolled out of bed and looked outside at the darkness surrounding her castle. It was appropriate, really. It mirrored the darkness that had overtaken her heart. The darkness that had been thrust upon her by that awful woman—the woman who had stolen her daughter twice, no, three times, now.

And if there was one thing she knew, gazing out the window with storms swirling slowly behind her eyes, it was that she would NOT allow that woman to win. No matter what, the Evil Queen would be vanquished.

Even if it meant sacrificing everything.

Even if it meant sacrificing Emma.

…

James sat in his cell, utterly defeated, tortured by his thoughts. _What kind of king couldn't even fix his own family? What kind of king possessed a queen who didn't trust him? And a daughter whose childhood he had missed, now turned evil? What kind of king placed his only true hope and faith in the one woman he was supposed to despise—even more, his wife's worst enemy?_

James choked back a sob as he buried his head in his hands. A noise made him glance up, and before the king had time to react, the room filled with a blinding blue light. He stood up quickly, reaching for his side only to remember that his sword was no longer sheathed there for protection.

The king backed himself against a wall, palms facing out in defense, as a figure materialized before him.

…

Emma found the cottage she was looking for quickly. Clearly, she needed a guide to help her in this foreign land. And she could think of no one more perfect than Ruby—now Red. Luckily, the woman's cottage had been one of the few places marked on the map that Snow had given her.

She tossed her blonde hair over one shoulder before determinedly marching up to the wooden door. Emma rapped sharply, then burst forth with aplomb. She never had been one for patience.

Emma entered the cottage briskly and found the young brunette she sought frozen in place by a window.

Something inside Emma ignited. Unquenchable anger bloomed in her chest as she surged forth and grabbed the young woman's elbow, guiding her harshly out the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Emma?" Red hissed, clearly taken aback by the situation. She yanked her arm from Emma's grasp.

Emma grabbed her again, more firmly this time. Her grip would leave bruises. Red gasped as she noticed for the first time Emma's eyes—how her pupils blended evenly into her irises. It was impossible to discern where one began and the other ended.

The blonde spoke darkly, menacing, "You're going to help me find my son."

"I don't understand. What happened to Henry? And more importantly, why the theatrics? You know I'd help you find him, Em."

Emma met Red's gaze. Once again, the young girl noticed the black in Emma's eyes. She knew something was wrong. So the rumors were true.

"I don't owe you and explanation. You're one of _them_. Friends with my—with Snow. Part of this kingdom. But you can help me. No… you _will_ help me." Emma struggled as she formed words. She felt weak as she allowed the blackness to structure the sentences for her instead. It was just easier this way…

She turned Red around roughly and marched her down the path in front of the cottage. Red winced at the _click_ as she realized that her hands were now cuffed together. So much for running.

"Now, where would Regina take Henry if she had the chance to escape?"…

…

Regina squeezed her son's body closer to hers as he shivered. She had built a fire to keep them warm for the night—_built_, of course, meaning that she had gathered some wood and ignited it with the flames that burst from her fingertips. Henry had looked strangely impressed by that, which had made her chuckle. He hadn't seen _anything_ yet.

But even as Regina turned these thoughts over in her head, she knew she had to protect her son from that power all the same. Magic, after all, was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Magic had threatened her as a young and innocent girl facing her mother's wrath. Magic had sent them all to Storybrooke where the only thing that had saved her from a complete mental tailspin was her son and, near the end, Emma. Magic had turned her love into the evilest of evils. Magic—power—were not things to be trifled with. And Regina would do anything to protect Henry from their influence.

For that reason, she wished he had not come with her on this journey. She scoffed—like she had had a choice. If not for him, _she_ wouldn't even be here.

Even so, the ex-Queen couldn't help but feel that she was bringing her only love—one of her only loves if you counted Emma—right into the full force of the storm.

…

"Reul Ghorm," James whispered in awe. He cleared his throat, and spoke louder, "Blue Fairy. What are you doing here?"

The fairy tilted her head and floated through the bars to share the same space with the king. "I heard your suffering. What can I do to ease your troubles?"

"Just—just tell me everything's going to be alright." James looked down pensively. His hands wrung together before he raised his eyes to meet hers.

The Blue Fairy laughed tinnily. "_Alright_? Alright is subjective. But by any standards—no. Things will not be 'alright.'"

James' eyes widened further. He stood, and marched to meet the fairy in the middle of the room. "Tell me!" he hissed. The Blue Fairy floated back a few inches.

She cleared her throat. "Before the next few days are completed, the Evil Queen will unleash a curse. The boy will be injured. You will remain trapped. Your wife's heart will turn black. And your daughter will bring harm to those she cares for most."

"What can be done?"

"Only some of these things might come to fruition were you to intervene."

"Then get me out."

"I have not that power. If you can restore your wife's heart in one day's time, you might have a chance at curbing the future."

"Can you send her to me?"

Here, the Blue Fairy smiled. Finally she was fixed with a task which she could complete. "It will be done."

As quickly as she had come, Reul Ghorm disappeared.

…

Once the situation had been explained to Red, she had an idea of where Regina might have taken Henry. Even if Emma wouldn't allow herself to see it, Red understood that Regina and Henry had left to seek a way to help Emma—to cure her. That knowledge, along with Red's excellent tracking instincts, were what put Emma and Red hot on Regina and Henry's trail.

"Where are they going?" Emma hissed angrily.

Red rolled her eyes. "Really, Emma, do you think you could dial it down a notch or two? This 'evil' thing is really unbecoming on you."

Red felt the sting of the slap before she even saw it coming. She brought her cuffed hands up to rub her cheek. "I asked you a question," Emma bit out in a warning tone.

Red sighed heavily. "Regina is trying to find someone to _help_ you. And I only know one person more magical than she is. Well, one person who isn't bound by law to turn her over to the Queen immediately, anyway."

"Who?"

"Oh, no. _That_ is a question I will _not_ answer."

Emma drew back again, but Red was prepared this time. She ducked quickly, her eyes losing focus as instinct took over. "Listen, Emma, I'm not going to tell you right now. It's for your own good, plus it's not really my place. And you can threaten me and bind me all you want, but I tell you the truth when I say that I could break these chains like threads if I pleased. And I could devour you before you even knew I was loose. My aid and restraint are because I care, but I will not continue to take your abuse. Got it?"

Emma looked stunned.

"Good, now follow me."

Emma huffed furiously as she followed the younger woman deeper into the heart of the forest. This wasn't over.

…

"Henry, stay here." Regina warned again.

"But mom—!"

"No. Listen to me, Henry. I am going to see someone who is evil. Not my kind of evil—the kind of evil that just gets their kicks from hurting people. From tearing love apart. From using one person against another. They will not hesitate to use you against me. And I will not allow us to have any weakness going into this. Nor will I allow you to be collateral damage in all of this. You _will_ stay here. _Right_ here. Next to _this_ tree. And you will not go with _anyone_. Okay, Henry?"

"Mom, I want to go with you."

"Henry," Regina reached out for her son, pulling him to her body one last time.

"At least tell me who you are going to see."

Regina stood up and squared her shoulders as she faced her destination. "My mother. I'm going to see… Cora."

…

Snow marched into the room with the holding cell, regarding her husband with a disdain that dripped slowly through her body.

"Snow!" James rushed to the bars, eyes betraying his happiness at the sight of his queen.

But the brunette didn't budge.

"Why am I here?" she hissed.

James flinched and withdrew as though burned. Recognition flickered over his features as he recalled another time, another place, with this Snow White. "Snow, it's me. Don't you remember me?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course, James."

The king rushed to the bars, then, angrily. "You listen to me, you selfish woman. Three people, and maybe more, are out there in mortal danger because of you. One of them is our daughter. The Evil Queen is going to release another curse if you don't start…"

"What?!" Snow roared. She rushed to the bars with such venom that James backed off a bit. "_You_ released _her_. _You_ sent our grandson out into the woods with _her_. And she is going to conjure another curse? Damn you!" Snow turned swiftly , sharply flicking her robes as they trailed behind her.

She was the perfect picture of an evil queen.

…

Cora smiled as her daughter entered the stone house she had built for herself in the woods. She had been expecting her.

"My darling—what brings you here?" The smile didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't help but notice the hardened look reflected in her daughter's eyes as well.

"You know why I'm here, mother," Regina spat the last word. It tasted like spoiled milk on her tongue. "I need your help to bring him back."

"Why, who dear?" Cora feigned innocence as she poured the tea she had been brewing into two delicate black cups. She snaked around Regina, circling her dangerously, studying her prey.

Regina set her jaw and stared blankly ahead as the name tore from her lips:

"Rumplestiltskin."


End file.
